Deck the Halls
by your knight in tinfoil armor
Summary: For some reason unknown to Tsuna, Reborn has decided that, to "improve family relations", it would be best to throw Tsuna, his family, and the Varia together and stick them in a small cabin in the middle of nowhere for Christmas.


Title – Deck the Halls  
Author – Me.  
Rating – PG-13  
Pairing – Some kinda mass notreallyapairingthing between the Vongola and the Varia.  
Warnings – The Vongola and the Varia. _Together_. And Lots of italics.  
Summary - For some reason unknown to Tsuna, Reborn sdecided that, to _"improve family relations"_, it would be best to throw Tsuna, his family, and the Varia together and stick them in a (small) cabin in the middle of nowhere for Christmas.  
Notes - Varia and Vongola Christmas fun!!! For odditypist, on LJ! 

start fic

For some reason unknown to Tsuna, Reborn has decided that, to _"improve family relations"_, it would be best to throw Tsuna, his family, and the (rest) of the Varia together and stick them in a (small) cabin in the middle of nowhere for Christmas. 

Predictably, _this does not go over well_. 

Currently Tsuna is standing in the middle of the small cabin, watching as all the others go about 'exploring', and feels a headache coming on.

Gokudera is fuming in the corner, cursing up a storm and nursing the loss of his precious dynamite (Reborn has taken all their weapons, though he'd _kindly_ left Tsuna with his pills, just in case) and plotting ways of getting out. 

His Varia counterpart, Belphegor is also here, the ever present shit-eating grin on his face wider than ever as he stood over Marmon (Viper, Reborn had called him, Tsuna remembered) bothering the Arcobaleno as the greedy illusionist sat sulking in a chair.

Lambo had ended up making friends with Leviathon (something that had scared Tsuna at first, in the _"OMG What are you thinking?!_" kind of way) and the two of them are plotting something in the back, another headache that Tsuna is sure he doesn't want to deal with. The increasingly mischievous glances the kept sending towards him does _nothing_ to help that sentiment. 

Yamamoto, being his ever present oblivious self _("Oh, another game of the kid's?")_ had gone into the small kitchen to see what kind of food they had. Apparently it's a seemingly endless supply of KFC, if the baseball obsessed boys' shouts were anything to go by.

Upon waking up (they had all somehow been brought there in the middle of the night, while asleep, and been dropped unconscious on the floor, which had lead to some embarrassing positions –Tsuna _does not_ want to know how he had ended up underneath Hibari, Mukuro, and Xanxus, all at once, in fact, he still isn't quite sure where Mukuro came from – or where Chrome went-) Squalo had taken one look around and then headed straight for the sake. Something Tsuna is immensely glad they have been left with; otherwise he doubts they'd all still be alive. 

Mukuro seems to have disappeared for the moment, for which Tsuna is glad, because he _just can't deal with him right now_, but he's also kind of worried because Mukuro not causing a fuss means _**bad things**_. Tsuna decides he'll ignore it for now. If someone dies, it's not his problem. 

Ryohei seems to be engaged in a one-sided boxing match with Lissuria, one sided because Lissuria doesn't seem that interested in boxing… and Tsuna is not going to watch them anymore, whatever happens next is _all their fault_. 

Hibari seems to be taking being kidnapped and having his weapons stolen reasonably well… at least he hasn't tried to kill anyone with his bare hands yet, thought there was that one incident with the kitchen knife and Mukuro… Tsuna glances at him and quickly looks away, because Hibari Kyouya does _not_ sulk. 

And lastly, Xanxus is in the kitchen with Yamamoto and Squalo, most likely getting drunk as well. Tsuna can see them from where he's standing, and even though Xanxus is looking slightly less murderous than he did when he woke up, Tsuna finds that that's no consolation _at all_. 

Tsuna sighs and closes his eyes, hoping this is a dream. Unfortunately, when he opens his eye again, it's all still there, including the _damn mistletoe_. 

It's going to be a long Christmas.

End Story

I fail.:( Sorry odditypist, this probably wasn't what you were hoping for. 


End file.
